maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Bravura
Jim Bravura is the Deputy Chief of the NYPD and, later, a Homicide unit lieutenant. A dedicated policeman, he has strict beliefs any cop should act within the law, often very much in contrast to the outlook of Max Payne. Biography Background At some point before 2001, Bravura joined to the NYPD, and has since then become the deputy chief of the department. Valkyr case In 2001, Jim Bravura has a position as the NYPD Deputy Chief and leads the police chase against Max Payne, with much difficulty catching up to him. Eventually, after killing Nicole Horne atop the Aesir Plaza, the fugitive surrenders to Bravura's SWAT team willingly, and taken in their truck. Cleaner case By 2003, an exonerated Max Payne now works as a detective for Bravura, who has demoted himself to Homicide lieutenant. Bravura debriefs Payne after his shootouts with the Cleaners in Annie Finn's warehouse and his apartment building. He assigns Valerie Winterson with the case of the murdered Senator Gates in which Mona Sax is the prime suspect. After Max Payne is caught working with the wanted fugitive Sax in an Upper East Side apartment shootout with more cleaner hitmen, he puts the detective to a desk job and demands a detailed report. Bravura is later seen in Memorial hospital attempting to find and interrogate the admitted-as-a-patient Payne about the death of Winterson when Mitchum, an Ingram-wielding commando sent to eliminate Max, guns the lieutenant down. When Payne finds the security room, he can see Bravura being operated on via the surveillance camera. Payne remarks that Bravura is 'too stubborn to die'. Later that night, in Senator Alfred Woden's office at his manor, Payne turns on the television and see Kyra Silver's NYNN news report which says that Bravura is in a stable condition. Later life Following the events of the cleaner case, Bravura returns to work. At some point later, Bravura summons Max to his office, where the former fires up Max, and asks him if he ever lied to Bravura. Max also reveals to Bravura that Winterson was the lover of Vladimir Lem, the man who was behind the cleaner case. Before Max leaves the office, Bravura asks him to stay in touch. Around the 2000's, Bravura had heart problems, in 2007 after Max left the NYPD Bravura was often visited by Max. A few months last Bravura passes away due to a heart attack. Hoboken Blues In Max Payne's dreams Jim Bravura appears in Max Payne's nightmares. Payne "fights" Bravura once in a dream: equipped with a 9mm pistol, he and Winterson fire at Payne but are both killed by him. Personality According to fellow police officers, Bravura routinely demotes himself in order to stay closer to police officers involved in action. He is a former alcoholic and suffers from insomnia. Bravura is also seen swallowing painkillers routinelly under stress, akin to Max Payne, and may be addicted to them. Behind the scenes Bravura, along with Max Payne is one of only two main characters that survive the events of both games. He, however, does not appear in the third game, as he dies in the second issue of Max Payne 3 comics, Hoboken Blues, which happens before the events of Max Payne 3. Appearances *''Max Payne'' *''Max Payne 2'' *''Max Payne 3'' comics **"After the Fall" **"Hoboken Blues" Quotes Gallery Jimbravura.jpg Jim Bravura.jpg References es:Jim Bravurahttps://marvel.com/digitalcomics/view_white.htm?iid=26756 read this on page 8, see? i was right :P.. he died in 2007. Bravura, Jim Category:Characters in Max Payne 1 Category:Characters in Max Payne 2 Category:Max Payne 3 comics characters